Percy Jackson: House of Hades
by SonsServant
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are falling into Tartarus, and the remaining heroes are heading to the House of Hades. Will Percy and Annabeth survive? Or will they remain in Tartarus until their death?
1. Chapter 1: I Surprisingly Don't Die

Chapter I: Surprisingly, I Don't Die

Falling. That is all I am doing. I can't stop our death. It's rushing towards us every second that passes as we plummet to Tartarus. How are we supposed to survive this fall? We won't. It's always one thing after another. We are demigods; nothing ever goes right for us. We are pawns to be played with by the gods. Annabeth and I deserved some peace for saving Olympus; and the entire world for that matter!

"Percy, I'm sorry." Annabeth said disrupting my thoughts. "This is all my fault. I should have checked the webbing that was attached to me. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Annabeth, this is not your fault. It was Arachne, not you. It's her fault were down here. And Gaea's. They did this to us." She looks into my eyes. "You're right, I know. I just wish I could have stopped it."

I sigh. "Somehow we'll get out of this, I know we….Ahh!" I suddenly see the bottom of the pit, and it's nothing but jagged rock a far as the eye can see. I quickly turn in mid-air putting my body underneath her and hug her as tightly as I can. I need to save Annabeth; she has to survive this fall. She realizes what I'm doing a few seconds too late. "Percy, no! You can't…" Then everything goes black.

"Mmmm…" Everything is hurting, I can't see. My right leg feels like it got split by an axe, my shoulder blade feels like it is on fire, and my head feels like I got hit by a Lastrogian giant. "Oh my gods, Percy, why did you do that?" I can tell she's crying. Both sad and angry at me. I finally come to, and the first thing I see is her gorgeous face right above me. It's dark, but I can see the webs in her hair and blood trickling from her lip. She's also covered with dirt. Beautiful. I could stay in this moment for the rest of my life, minus the pain of course.

"You could have killed yourself." Annabeth whispered. "Better me than you." I whisper back, trying to fight off the pain, "How bad is it?"

"Well you broke your leg, dislocated your shoulder, and you most likely have a concussion on the back of your head. So, yeah, you're lucky not to be pushing daisies."

I sigh. How are we going to make it out of here? We both have broken legs, and I'm knocking on death's door. Wait, not the real Death's door, the saying or whatever. Argh! Never mind.

I'm finally able to take in the surroundings. There a faint light, kind of like in the underworld but somehow darker, if that's even possible. There's nothing but gray rock everywhere and I hear moaning and roaring sounds in the distance. Great! We have an endless army of monsters headed our way. Annabeth must be reading my expression because she says "I don't think they're after us. At least not yet." "How do you know?" I interject. "Because, Seaweed Brain, their voices are moving farther away."

Suddenly, the pain gets intense. I take in sharp breaths. "Ambrosia? Nectar? Pepto-Bismol? Anything to take away the pain?"

"I do have some left in my pack." She says gloomily, "I have a few sips of nectar and four squares of ambrosia. It won't be enough to last us but a few hours in this Hell hole." She feeds me a square of the ambrosia. I immediately feel the pain lessen but it's still excruciating. "We need to get going before we have all of Tartarus on our tail. Come on, Seaweed Brain, I'll help you up."

We walked (more like limped) for what seemed like days, but was actually more like two hours, until we finally made it to a dried up creek. Annabeth's bottle was empty so we found a small puddle of water and filled it up. That's when I heard it. It was a screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard coming from right above us. Just our luck, three chimeras who most likely want to rip us to shreds. I pull out Riptide and slice it through the first. I expect to see it disintegrate into dust but she just laughs like the witch out of the Wizard of Oz. "Heeeheeeheee! That doesn't work here, dearie! We're already in Tartarus! Gaea sent us. She wants to make you pay for disrupting her plans in Rome." I have no strength left to fight back and my injuries prevent me from running. I see Annabeth isn't doing much better. They all pounce at once and have us chained up in less than a minute. So much for swords.

After a painful 2 mile walk, they take us to a dungeon-looking room you would expect to see in a medieval castle, with all the smells, chains, and torture rooms. You know, the works. Annabeth and I collapse on the floor. The chimera I tried to kill comes and stands right in front of me. "This one first. I want to hear his screams." She starts dragging me over to a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling. I hear Annabeth screaming my name, struggling to get free while they drag her away through a door on the far side of the room. Icky (as I have now named her) chains me to the ceiling and walks over to a table laid out with knives, whips, and all other manner of torture devices that I don't want to mention. She picks up a whip with pieces of metal hanging in the cords then rushes over and rips off my shirt. "Now dearie, remember to cry out for dear Daddy, I know he'll love the screams of his only demigod child, as will your girlfriend. " She backs up five feet away and raises the whip smiling like she's having a picnic. "All kneel before the Hero of Olympus!" The whip makes its first strike.


	2. Chapter 2: We Find Not-so-Dead Allies

This is the first and the last time I want to stand in front of the sea god. Neptune (Poseidon, whatever) stalks across the deck listening to Piper tell him exactly what happened to his son. He has stayed calm so far but there is a wildness in his eyes like he's about to tear this ship apart. His green eyes dart to all of us, but linger on me for a split second longer. I guess that makes sense. Why would he want Zeus's son in his territory? Anyway, after leaving Rome we made it out of Italy after running into rock monsters and started across the sea toward Greece when a huge wave crashes over the sides and he's suddenly there demanding to know what happened to Percy. It's startling how much Percy looks like his father. They have the same hair color, same mischievously green eyes, and okay I will say it, same good looks.

Suddenly Neptune stops pacing. "I've heard enough," He says shortly. "As all of you know, Percy is my only demigod son. He is experiencing enough horrors down there right at this very moment and there's nothing I can do. The gods cannot go to Tartarus. You will find him and you will get him out of there. I will make sure your passage across my sea is calm and without any interference by me."

"Thank you, Uncle." I say, "We are very grateful. I promise we will do all we can to find Percy and Annabeth."

Neptune glowers at me and I wonder if I should have spoken. But then he returns his attention to Piper. "One last thing, you will find an ally in Sparta. You must go there before you head to the House of Hades or you will have no chance. Tell them your mission, and that the Peloponnesians are coming." Without further explanation he disappears in sudden gush of sea mist, leaving behind a salty ocean-breeze smell.

"What are we supposed to do in Sparta? What kind of ally is he talking about?" I ask breaking the silence. Piper looks at me, "I'm not sure, Jason. There's nothing left there from Ancient Greece besides a few ruins. The Spartans died out of civilization before Alexander the Great was born."

"So, like, a long time ago?" interjected Leo. "Yes, Leo. A very long time ago." Piper sighed. "Do you think Poseidon will keep his word? Do you think he will really help us after we let his son fall to Tartarus?"

"Yes, I think so. I believe he wants us to get Percy back more than he wants to tear all of us and this ship to shreds." I say. I look at Frank, Hazel, and Nico. "What do you guys think?"

Nico stepped forward, "I agree, Percy is Poseidon's pride and joy. Also, Poseidon isn't known to be deceptive. He is honorable, for a god anyway." Frank and Hazel both nod in agreement. "Okay then," I decide, "We will set sail for Sparta. Or at least as close as we can get. I do think it is land locked."

The next day we reach the shore and traveled north to Sparta, without any trouble, except for an aura who didn't want us to fly in her air space. And Piper was right, there was nothing in Sparta. Just a modern town, in the middle of the Peloponnesian peninsula like any other you might see. Frank and Hazel decide to ask locals about any ancient ruins where we might find our "ally". After talking to a grocery store manager they return and say there are some ruins north of here were an ancient Spartan town used to be. "Do you think we'll find anything?" Hazel asks.

"Probably not. But it'll be worth it to at least try." I speculated. "Neptune has kept to his word so far."

At least, that's what I thought. Turns out there is nothing at the ruins, just a few stones that might have been from some sort of building. Leo sighs impatiently, "Well what now guys? Are we going to keep looking for somebody who's not there?" Leo hasn't been himself since we lost Percy and Annabeth. He blames himself because he used Nemesis' gift on Frank and Hazel and that somehow caused Percy and Annabeth to fall into Tartarus.

Then out of nowhere we are surrounded by Greek warriors in full battle armor with shields that have an upside-down V on the front and helmets with red plumes on them. They are all locked together in a phalanx with their spears and swords pointed straight toward us. A guy about nineteen years old steps forward a says with a direct voice, "State your business. Quickly." I stepped forward cautiously. "We're seeking help. We we're told by Lord Poseidon that we could find an ally here to help with our quest."

The Spartan dude raised his chin, "Did he say who was coming?"

"The Peloponnesians are coming." I answer, hoping that was what he was asking for.

"Lower weapons," he said. "My name is Thanos; I am the King of Sparta. I see you all are demigods. That is very clear."

Piper speaks up, "Yes, y-your majesty, we are. I am Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, this is Frank son of Ares, Leo son of Hephaestus, Nico and Hazel the children of Hades, and Jason son of Zeus." Thanos nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Tell me your quest." He seems like a very 'to the point' no nonsense person. He and Leo would most definitely not get along. Piper went through the story beginning to end without hesitating or stopping and Thanos paid close attention without interrupting. When she finally ended, Thanos finally talks. "Your story rings truth. I have heard of your quest and all the trouble it has caused. All of you have caused a lot of controversy on Mount Olympus, especially Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus."

"Excuse me," Frank interrupted. "But I have a question. I thought that Ancient Sparta was gone. How is it that all of you are part of Sparta? Didn't Sparta just fade into nothing?"

Thanos stared at Frank, "On the contrary, it's true we suffered a defeat to Thebans all those year ago and we kept to ourselves after that. But we did not fade into the background of history. The gods chose us to protect their seats of power in Greece while they moved with the West. The nation of Sparta was allowed to live on forever to protect the roots of the gods. Even in the mortals so called history it's proven that we truly did not die out. Alexander the Great did not dare invade us when he conquered Greece, and the Romans left us alone as well. They just let us be because no army will ever be able to overcome Sparta as long as the gods are in power."

"So will you help us? Gaea is trying to uproot the god's thrones in Greece. Will you help us stop her?" I ask.

"Of course, it is our duty," proclaimed King Thanos. "But first you must prove yourselves worthy to fight with us. Who would like to go first?"

"Wait, what?" Leo remarked, "Why do we have to fight to be friends? That so does not make sense." Thanos raised an eyebrow at Leo, "Because it is the Spartan way. Only the strong can be a part of Sparta, the weak must be cast aside.

So, who will fight first?" After a few seconds I heard an "I will." I was shocked. Was that really Piper that I heard? Sure enough. She walked right up to Thanos. "Very well, Piper. Let it begin!"

Piper was amazing! She charmspoke her opponent into lowering his guard until he dropped his weapons and she was able to hold her knife to his throat. Next was Hazel. She called forth Arion which baffled most of the soldiers and charged into three Spartans disarming them all. Leo turned his flame on and took out the competition. Frank changed into a bear and took out his opponent. Nico called forth the dead and well, let's just say the Spartans couldn't handle Nico plus 3 undead people. Until finally it was my turn and I faced Thanos. He was a great swordsman, who probably could rival Percy in swordsmanship. But he had no more to give when I took him out with a little lightning.

After getting up, the king said "I think it can be reasonably concluded that you are strong enough for Sparta. Now come with us, friends, we will have a feast before we start on our way."

We take a small hike over the hill to find a military camp similar to Camp Jupiter with a town and crop fields in the back ground. Thanos explained they had magic protecting the place. To a mortal it would just look like a regular farm. In fact, they had mortals working in the fields. Thanos called them Helots. He explained that all Spartans were expected to be in the army. None of them could work other jobs until they aged out. The army was composed of teens and young adults from 16 to 25 years old. They took us to the dining hall were we ate fruit and vegetables (which was fine with Piper). Then Thanos readied his troops of about 20 soldiers and we all boarded the Argo II. Needless to say, it was crowded.

"So," Frank asks, "Which way to the House of Hades?"

Nico turned and look at all of us, "Set course for Epirus."


End file.
